


feeding time

by fiveofsquares (fallenghosts)



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenghosts/pseuds/fiveofsquares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.C. is nothing but a fish tank. (Short Frank-centric drabble, trying something new)</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeding time

**Author's Note:**

> First House of Cards drabble. I hope I did it justice since the tone of the show is so specific.

48 hours, two days. That’s all the time needed to change the world, to put more than ripples in the tank where the sharks are trapped, constantly swimming. Frank keeps moving because he can’t sleep either, he can’t survive without progression. Doesn’t matter which direction the push, he will pull and tear until he gets his way.

Still as a stone on the flight back to D.C., his mind races along side, keeping to the pace of the plane as they burst through the dense clouds.

There is so much that can happen in a short span of time, in a heartbeat, in the snap of his fingers. He is just that far away from the presidency, he can sense the blood in the water, knows the smell of weakness wafting in his direction as the waves come crashing. Such is the burden of the opportunist, recognizing the most cruel moment to twist the knife. To strike at the vitals.

_Et tu, Brute?_

Yes, he will look the President in the eye and with a handshake, all that power will transfer to him. His own empire. His own ocean, where he can feed the fish while he watches them chase one another around.

And now, he will become Caesar.


End file.
